guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Haiju Lagoon
Description Haiju Lagoon is an explorable area on the Shing Jea Island, east of the Jaya Bluffs. Exits Towns *South-East: Zen Daijun Neighbour Areas *West: Jaya Bluffs Objects / Points of Interest *Haiju Lagoon *Linkei Township **Statue of Melandru *Yuroso Island **Old Chest *Wahju Falls *Daochu Village *Teipoa Island *Hanzing Pier *Jatin Village *Bleached Bones Creatures Monsters *Naga: ** 6 (24) Naga Scout ** 6 (24) Naga Witch ** 6 (24) Naga Wizard ** 10 (24) Naga Bone Collector ** 10 (24) Naga Raincaller ** 10 (24) Naga Warrior ** 10 (24) Xsshsss Zsss (only during quest Skin the Snake) *Crimson Skull: ** 7 (23) Crimson Skull Hunter ** 8 (23) Crimson Skull Seer ** 8 (23) Crimson Skull Ether Fiend ** 15 (25) Crimson Skull Priest ** 15 (25) Crimson Skull Mentalist ** 15 (25) Crimson Skull Longbow *Afflicted: ** 10 (24) Afflicted Mesmer ** 10 (24) Afflicted Elementalist ** 14 (24) Afflicted Ranger ** 14 (24) Afflicted Assassin ** 14 (24) Afflicted Warrior ** 14 (24) Afflicted Necromancer *Various: ** 10 (24) Kappa ** 11 (24) Bonesnap Turtle ** 11 (24) Grasping Root ** 16 (25) Dragon Lilly ** 16 (25) Oni ** 11 (24) Ravenous Drake (only during quest The Thieving Nanny) Bosses * 16 (28)The Bog Beast of Bokku (during quest The Bog Beast of Bokku) * 16 (28) Baozo Evilbranch (Dragon Lilly) * 14 (28) Miki the Skull Spirit (Human) * 16 (28) Tin Dao Kaineng (Naga) NPCs * 20 Brother Hanjui * 20 Miller Quang * 20 Scout Shenfai * 10 (20) Canthan Guards * 10 (20) Canthan Peasants * 2 Canthan Children *Takara Taji (Artisan) *Lei (Merchant) * 10 (20) Baasong * 20 Paomu * 2 Nei * 20 Farmer Donlai (only after completion of the mission at Zen Daijun) * 8 (20) Jatoro Musagi (during quest The Captured Son) *Collectors: **Xi Gai (3 Elder Kappa Shells) **Gorobei (3 Naga Pelts) **Junsu (2 Bonesnap Shells) **Mirko (3 Enchanted Vines) **Guardsman Kikuchiyo (1 Gold Crimson Skull Coin) Animals * 3 Crane * 5 Tiger Quests Hard Mode Vanquisher * To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 157-201 foes in Hard Mode. Beware of the Ritualist Boss, Tin Dao Kaineng, his Spirit Rift does massive amounts of AoE damage (around 570 on 60 AR targets). * Having the quest The Captured Son active increases the number of Crimson Skull in the area and can make vanquishing more difficult. Notes *For groups forming in Seitung Harbor that want to complete quests in this area, it might be a good idea to regroup in Zen Daijun if possible, for the following reasons: **The travel times to the various quest locations are significantly shorter than going through Jaya Bluffs **Less resistance will be encountered **The Zen Daijun henchmen are level 16 instead of level 13. To fully use these advantages, save optional Haiju Lagoon quests until you have unlocked the Zen Daijun outpost on your map. Category:Shing Jea Island Category:Explorable areas (Factions)